nicktoonstoonswarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Katara
Katara 'was a female Waterbender, born and raised in the Southern Water Tribe by her grandmother, Kanna, alongside her older brother Sokka. Katara was not only a Waterbender, but the last and only one capable of the art in her tribe. As a child, she lived a peaceful, merry life with her family's love, until she lost her mother in a Fire Nation raid. Years after this tragedy, during her teenage years, she and her brother discovered the young Air Nomad Avatar, Aang, who had been encased for one hundred years within a sphere of ice. In need of a Waterbending teacher, the siblings and Aang left the South Pole for the Northern Water Tribe. Katara and Sokka eventually became close friends of Aang, and after their journey to the North Pole, continued to travel with him across the world as he mastered the remaining elements, Earth and Fire. The siblings' assistance helped Aang halt the Fire Nation's ambitions of world domination, ending the century-long war, and finally restoring balance to the world. Nicktoons MLB Katara appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. She throws left handed. Status *2 Seam: **** *Slider: ***** *Sinker: *** *Changeup: **** Nicktoons: Toons Wars misty appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Toons Wars. She fights with her water-bending techniques. Special Moves 'Water Bullet Water Bullet is Katara's neutral special. Katara will create a giant mass of water and then shoots it towards the opponent. After the move is preformed some of the water will be dropped on the ground after it hit something, which causes slippery. 'Ice Spikes' Ice''' Spikes''' is Katara's side special. Katara will create a giant water mass and then will shoot it towards the opponent and then it will freeze the opponent and they will get stuck in it. 'Watersprout' Watersprout 'is Katara's up special. Katara will create a whirlpool-like pillar of water as a weapon, rotating it while going upwards at the same time. Anyone who touches the water will be knocked back. When used in air it will do the same only it is smaller and thinner. 'Healing Healing is Katara's down special. Katara will get some water and then her hands will glow light blue. She will use the water to heal damage she has gained. She will heal 1% in 5 seconds and can continue this the whole time until she is interrupted. 'Mealstorm' '''Mealstorm '''is Katara's War Strike. Katara will create a giant whirlpool that keeps getting bigger and then throws it on the stage. The whirlpool then will spin around on the stage and Katara can move it during this time. Everyone who gets hit by it and will be consumed and keeps getting damage. Special Costume Katara's special costume is the Painted Lady from the episode with the same name. The gang arrives at a Fire Nation village populated by sick and starving people. Katara wishes to stay and help them. She disguises herself as the Painted Lady, the river spirit of the village, healing the town's sick and providing food while they sleep. Aang is the first to discover the secret identity that Katara has adopted, and they destroy a nearby factory that had polluted the river, sparking soldiers to attack the village. Katara reveals herself as the Painted Lady and saves the villagers with the help of her friends, and is thanked by the real Painted Lady afterward. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Waterbenders Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Unlockable Category:Heroes